Stairs and the Lake
by The-Girl-Who-Smiled
Summary: Another Lily/James story. Mostly like others, I guess...But read it anyways, PLEASE! xD


**A Lily/James story**

**"Hey Evans!" Lily heard someone screaming her last name and recognized the voice immediately. Why couldn't **_**he**_** leave her alone? And if **_**he**_** had to go on her nerves, why couldn't **_**he**_** use her first name? She turned around angrily and looked into James Potter's eyes.**

**"You know my first name, don't you?"**

**"Sure", he grinned, "but you're so pretty when you're angry."**

**She blushed. **_**Oh god! He really made me blush!**_

**"Haha. You're so funny!", she turned her back to him and made a move in direction girl's dormitory, but he grabbed her arm.**

**"Hey, wait! What about my daily question?", he smiled at her and she hated him for doing that. **_**His daily question.**_** She knew about it and that was the thing for what she hated him most.**

**"Ask"**

**"Go out with me?", he grinned a winning grin, because he thought he'd made it finally.**

**"No", she said in a cold voice, made him give her arm free and rushed into the girl's dormitory. James went back to his friends and the marauders smiled at him.**

**"So prongs", Sirius said, holding back his laughter, "rejected again!"**

**"Shut up, padfoot!", murmeled James and sat down on his armchair. This was his armchair, everybody knew about that and nobody had ever tried to sit in it. Not even his marauders. **_**She might sit here, if she wanted to. **_**But she didn't want to. **

**"Maybe you should try a little more nice way", Remus said.**

**"Are you stupid?", Sirius yelled, "Girls want us like that!"**

**"Maybe your fanclub, but it seems like Lily is different!"**

**"My **_**fanclub**_**?" Sirius got angry.**

**"Just stop it, okay?", James said. They got immediately quiet. James had one burning question in his head, but wasn't sure to ask. **_**They are my friends! I trust them!**_

**"Do you think she's in love with Snivellus?" James said nearly crying. This was his worst thought. Always in his head. Remus got his sadness immediately.**

**"No, of course not! Since he called her **_**mudblood**_** she didn't spoke a word with him"**

**"Why don't she likes me?"**

**Silence.**

**"Hey, I asked you something!"**

**Silence.**

**"Oww! You're unbelievable!" and he stood up and went out of the common room, down to the lake. Now the other's were alone and began talking.**

**"You talked to her, didn't you?", Sirius asked to Remus.**

**"Yes, I talked to her. She told me...Well...She likes him too, but he's always so...Such a show-off!"**

**Sirius suddenly got up and went to the other side of the common room, where Lily's best friend Molly sat.**

**"Hey Molly. Could you do something for me?"**

**"Sure Sirius. What is it?"**

**"Could you take Lily here. Now?"**

**As answer Molly stood up and made her way to the girl's room. After a few minutes, she and Lily went down the stairs.**

**"Here she is", said Molly and went off to the corner again.**

**"What do you want?", Lily didn't want to talk to anyone. She had problems with her own feelings in the moment. Feelings about James.**

**"You like James, don't you?"**

**"What? Are you stupid?", she snapped and looked at Molly angrily. Why did she brought her here?**

**"Oh, c'mon Lily! Everyone knows about it!"**

**Lily blushed and turned her face down.**

**"No need to blush, I'd like him too, if I weren't a boy and he my best friend!", he grinned.**

**She didn't know why, but he made her laugh.**

**"Okay, this was a clear sign, you like him! So...You go out now and search him! I think he's at the lake.", he pushed her a little in direction door. She took few steps, then turned around and looked at him.**

**"I said go!", he shouted and she turned around and rushed out of the castle.**

**Outside she castle she went to the lake, where, like Sirius said, James sat. He watched the lake and the little waves on it.**

**"Hey Potter!", she shouted. She didn't know why she tried this way, but her feelings told her so. He turned around, recognized her immediately and brought his eyes to the lake again. She was confused. No cool speech? No flirt?**

**"What are you doing here?", he said in a shaking voice and without watching her. She sat down beside him and laid one of her arms around his shoulders. He twitched when she touched him. She looked at him.**

**"Are you crying?", she asked this with a surprised voice. James Potter, the cool and brave James Potter, cried?**

**He looked up at her. There really were no tears in his eyes.**

**"Of course not. What are you doing here?"**

**"Sirius told me you're here", she said, without mentioning he forced her to come here.**

**"And you went? Why?"**

**"Hm...I don't know. Do you want me to go?"**

**"No, no! Please stay." She leaned at him now. He loved her to do that, but was kinda confused from it too. **_**She said she hated me.**_

**He made a move to sit more comfortable. She stopped leaning at him, she thought he made the move because he didn't want her to lean at him.**

**"Sorry", she said and took her arm from his shoulders. He was sad, no not really sad, but he wanted to touch her. To feel her soft skin. To kiss her lips in full passion. This was nearly a need and he couldn't hold it back. He leaned his head to hers and pressed his lips on hers. **_**God! What am I doing?**_** But she didn't push him back. She answered with such energy, that he fell down to the grass, Lily lying on him. She stopped kissing him and sat up fastly.**

**"Sorry", she said again and blushed.**

**"Hey! No need to blush! You liked this, admit it!". he smiled at her.**

**"Yeah, I liked it. But Potter?"**

**"Hm?"**

**"What's my name?"**

**"Evans of course!"**

**She turned her back to him.**

**"Aww, come on Lily! I know your name!"**

**She looked into his eyes. They were so wonderful hazel.**

**"So, why don't you use it?"**

**"I already told you! You're pretty when you're angry! But you're even more pretty when you smile."**

**So she smiled. Oh, he was so awsome!**

**"Lily?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I love you"**

_**Shock! Did he say he loves her? Of course, he did!**_** He leaned to her and kissed her so tender, she totally knew she fell in love too.**

**"James?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I love you too!"**

**He put his arms around her waist and she put one behind his neck and one hand into his messy hair. He pulled her down to the grass and kissed her. Kissed her lips, her cheek, her forehead.**

**"I'll never let you go again, Evans."**

**"We'll see" and she pushed him away and ran to the castle, laughing and followed by James.**


End file.
